Bad Boy
by Pretendimacarrot
Summary: Star Butterfly was a rebellious princess from another dimension...in till she was sent to Saint O's. Now she is a polite and proper princess. Marco was once the safe kid...before he got in a fight. Now he's the school's bad boy. What will happen when the two cross paths?


**I could not come up with a name for anything smh.**

Star Butterfly is a magical princess from another dimension.

...But you probably already know that.

Her parents, King River Johanson Butterfly and Moon Butterfly rule over the beloved kingdom of Mewni. They love their daughter deeply, but she could sometimes be a bit of a handful. Fighting monsters and taming wild unicorns, the reckless and irresponsible Star would cause chaos in the castle. Her only excuse for her behavior would be, "I'm just having a little fun!".

She didn't have "a little fun" while at Saint Olga's though.

Star took it too far. She and Pony head where caught when the whole castle was trapped in the truth or punishment box after Pony had lied. She was forced to tell the truth to free everyone and sent to Saint Olga's not long after.

Star's parents were tired of her not learning that she would have to grow up sooner or later and after a long talk with her parents, Star packed her things and went to St. O's, where she changed. Well, _they_ changed _her_. No, they _transformed_ her into a polite and proper princess that her parents expected her to be and when she returned from her "trip" she never got in trouble again.

Now, she was fourteen and ready to take the throne.

But her parents still didn't think she was ready. They felt that a part of the old Star still lived inside of her. A piece of the rebellious young teen. A strong-willed personality like the Rebel Princess' doesn't die off easily. Queen Moon wasn't quite ready to give up the kingdom's most prized possession. She needed to be sure that Star could handle the wand. But how? Of course, Glossaryck could train her, but he wouldn't be enough. Maybe Queen Moon could help her out herself, but then again, Queen Moon wouldn't always be there, and Star needed to learn how to do things herself. Maybe...

Of course!

Star Butterfly would be sent to Earth!

Star Butterfly woke up the same way she always does. Her maids would quietly open the blinds, and the Mewni sunshine would touch her eyes. Sending a message to her mind that it was time to rise and shine. As she opened her eyes, Star got a giddy feeling inside her. Today was her 14th birthday. Today, she would be receiving the wand.

There was no time to spare. The ceremony would be taking place at around noon. While Star had lots of time to get ready, given that it was barely six in the morning, she still felt as though she needed to get prepared as soon as possible.

After a refreshing shower, Star got dressed up in a sparkling blue knee-length dress. After that, she stared at herself in the mirror while her maids braided her hair. Two braided pigtails were done in only ten minutes and a necklace, earrings, and of course, a gold crown was put on here in just five.

By the time she was finished, it was seven o'clock. Breakfast time. A great way to gain energy for the day ahead of them. Star walked to the dining room with perfect posture and a serious expression on her face. Even if on the inside, =]she wanted nothing more than to smile and jump around.7` to the dining table where her parents were waiting for here. Queen Moon and King River said there good mornings and smiled at their daughter taking a serious day seriously.

"Star, did you wash your hands?", Queen Moon asked. For a second, Star thought about rolling her eyes. Who didn't wash their hands before eating? Instead, she made eye contact and said, "Yes, mother." Queen Moon smiled but it soon faded away once she remembered the news she had for Star. She quickly glanced at River to be sure she was doing the right thing. He gave her a slight nod.

"Star...", Queen Moon called. Star put her fork down and wiped her face before responding, "Yes, mother?". "Well, first of all, I would like to say Happy Birthday. You've grown to be such a lovely young woman", Queen Moon smiled at her daughter, and she smiled back. "Thank you," Star responded. "Second of all, while today was supposed to be your wand ceremony, there was a change of plans...". "How so?", Star questioned. Moon took a deep breath. "Your ceremony will be in an hour and after we finish with that you will be heading to the Earth dimension to train".

Star was lucky she didn't have her fork in her hand or else she would've dropped it, but that didn't stop her from giving her parents more proof that she wasn't fully cleansed of her old ways. Shaming her old school for showing that she still wasn't as proper as she could be.

"Wait, what"

 **This story is also on Wattpad if you wanna check it out. I'm planning on rewriting it and posting those rewritten chapters here. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
